Mela en coiamin
by Sassy Girl
Summary: Lya and Legolas share a morning of passion before he leaves to go on the quest to destroy the powerful One Ring. Title means: Love Of My Life Rated R for sexual content!


**AN:** This is my first Legolas story that I worked on for almost a month. You don't like it, oh well that's your problem and not mine. I was thinking of doing a sequel, what do you think? Let me know if I should do a sequel reuniting Legolas and Lya. Enjoy and Happy Reading.

**ººº**

Lya stood in the opening of her doorway, looking up at the sky. The moon hung high, shining the brightest it can be on this dark and gloomy night. Storm clouds rolled in and started to cover the sky and the few stars that were out like a pure black silk blanket.

She sighed deeply, resting her head, against the door frame as the past few hours ran through her tired mind, like it had been for the last hour. She came from the Council of Elrond, her father, the one that had raised her since she was just a young elf, after her family was brutally murdered by Orcs and he had found her and took her in and raised her as one of his own. She did not like it one bit. Frodo, the one that carried the burden of the one true, powerful of all rings that was ever created, to Rivendell, was going on the quest to destroy it in the very heart of Mordor.

Among the 9 members that was decided by her father, was her brother, Aragorn, who had taught her how to wield a sword, handle herself in combat and how to ride a horse. She wasn't perfect and sometimes she would hurt herself or she would want to give up, but he was there to encourage her and pick her up when she was down. Letting her know that it takes practice to be good and that no good warrior was born over night.

When she was first brought to Rivendell by Lord Elrond, she didn't fit in and she knew it. She came from total different backgrounds, from what she did remember of her family style. How the late night early wake ups from the horrifying nightmares, that she would have every night for years. Which only recently they had stopped. How she would wake everyone up and sometimes she would think that they didn't want her there anymore because of her nightmares. But each night that she would wake up screaming, covered in sweat and crying, afraid that the Orcs who killed her family was coming after her, he was there to sooth her. Let her know that it was only a dream, that nothing was going to happen to her and that she was safe. And that Rivendell was her home now and it was. She couldn't be anymore happier being there with Lord Elrond, Lady Arwen and Aragorn, who she knows now are her family.

She was glad that the ring of power was going to be destroyed after so many years of it being left on Middle Earth, but what she did not understand why he would want to be part of it, but then again, maybe she knew deep down in her heart why he wanted to take place in this great adventure and she just didn't want to admit it. She just couldn't bare to lose anyone else in her family. She didn't want to deal with the loss and the emptiness all over again.

Lya wrapped her arms around herself; shivering, as the wind picked up and the first drops of rain fell from the darken sky. She walked over to her bed and grabbed her lavender hooded cloak and wrapped it around herself and headed out into the light sprinkle of the rain.

She walked down the stony path. She had to clear her mind. Just thinking of her brother leaving tomorrow in the early morning, made her want to cry all over again, but she didn't think that she had any tears left in her to cry.

She walked for what seemed like hours, and it had been for when she looked up, she saw the morning light of the sun starting to come up from behind the horizon. She decided that it was time to head back and get ready for when the Fellowship was to be leaving. She looked down at herself and sighed. She was a mess. It just stopped raining. Her hair was damped and her evening dress was wet and it clung to her, making it uncomfortable to wear.

She turned and headed back down the stony walkway. But something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. She turned and noticed that there was a faint light coming from one of the rooms. Wondering who it could be, she headed in the direction of the light.

She walked through the moist grass. Letting it tickle her toes with each step she took. She stopped in her tracks when she got closer and saw who it belonged too. Her heart picked up speed, her stomach fluttered with butterflies, sending a great sensation through her whole body, as she watched him. She knew that she shouldn't be there; watching him, but there was something about him that she could not keep her eyes away.

He was the Prince of Mirkwood, with his long blond hair, and his beautiful bright blue eyes. A smile that would melt her heart the moment she'd look at him.

For as long as she could remember, she had taken the liking to the prince. Longing to be touched, to have that single, first kiss, to be wrapped in his arms and be protected from anything bad that came to her. Secretly, yearning for the love, the feelings, the touches and the kisses that would have her pleading for more. Unthinkable desires, that she never imagine, she could possibly have for someone. And that she wanted from him.

But she knew, in her heart that he doesn't feel anything for her, let alone notice her, that she would never have that with him. He doesn't even know how she felt, and probably would laugh at her and that what she felt inside, was just childish feelings. But if only she could get over her shyness and get the courage to tell him how she truly felt about him.

She sighed sadly. She knew that she was destined to be alone. Never to have the love that she had longed for, to have everything that her heart desires and she could accept that or at least she hoped she could.

Lya was caught up in her thoughts and did not notice that she was no longer alone.

"Lady Lya," The voice said.

"Huh," She said, snapping out of her daze. She turned her head and her eyes met his. She gasped quietly, blushing a light shade of pink. "My lord, you startled me."

"Sorry my lady. I did not mean to startle you. Is everything okay?" He asked her.

"Uh, yeah, everything is fine," She told him, "I could not sleep, so I thought I would go for a walk."

He stared at her for a minute. He could tell that she was lying and there was something wrong by the look on her face, the deep sadness in her eyes. "You sure?" He asked, wanting to make sure before he did his goodbye and leave her.

Lya stood there for what seemed like forever. There were no words that could describe the feelings she had felt at that moment. How she hated that her brother and him were leaving to go on a dangerous mission to destroy the all powerful ring and might not see them again. All things she ever felt, wonder what could happen, came out in a single sob. She looked up at him, just as the tears began to fall from her red puffy eyes.

Legolas stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. She fell into his arms and began to cry as her emotions began to go on an emotional roller coaster of pain.

He wondered what could cause her pain to make her cry. But then he realized that in a few hours, Aragorn was leaving with him and 7 other companions to go to Mordor to destroy the one ring. He knew the close relationship that they had, from the many times he came to Rivendell for a visit and he would see how they were and in a way he was jealous. Jealous that it was Aragorn who was close with her and taught her all the things she needed to know to survive out in the world and it was not him.

"It will be alright, My Lady," He told her, lightly rubbing her back, to sooth her pain, "No harm will come to him while we are gone. I promise you that."

Lya looked up into his eyes, slightly feeling silly for her out burst of tears. She did not understand why it had happened now and not before when she was alone. But at that moment when she stared more deeply into his eyes, she did not care.

She blushed as she pulled away from him and whipped the tears off her face, "I'm sorry, I do not know what came of me."

He only smiled. "Please do not feel sorry. It is okay," He told her. "It's hard to let the ones you love go and do what they are destined to do."

She sighed softly. He was right, she told herself. Aragorn was meant to do this. But then why was he taking part of it. Did he too have a destiny to fulfill; was he too meant to take part? She looked up at him, "Is that why you are going as well?" She asked him, "Because you are destined too."

He stared at her for a minute. He had a weird feeling that her sadden heart was more then just about Aragorn, by the sudden need to know why he wanted to go, but he shook any thought that he might be part of it and answered her question, "Yes," He said. She felt her heart fall to the bottom of her stomach. The worst that she dreaded, the words she was afraid to hear came out. And it felt awful.

She swallowed the lump in her throat as he continued, "I feel that I am part of this. We are some way or another part of it and I feel that I need to take my part in helping to destroy the ring that has corrupted so many people. It needs to be destroyed."

"You are right. The ring needs to be destroyed. Forgive me for asking silly questions when I already knew the answers to them," She said, looking away. "I did not mean to burden you with my nonsense."

"It's not nonsense Lya. Do not be afraid to ask questions, even if they might sound silly to you," He told her. "Questions are good to ask."

Lya only looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back.

**ºººº**

Silence filled the area. The only sounds came from the morning birds chirping and the soft sounds of the morning winds. Legolas stood there and stared her for a few minutes. The shy look on her, when she would look up and their eyes would meet and how quickly she would look away, as she would blush. He thought that she was more beautiful when her cheeks turned a nice shade of pink.

His eyes wondered down and noticed that her clothing was still wet and her evening dress clung to her in all the right places and her hair was damped, from the rain shower they received not too long ago. A few strands of her blond hair, fell in front of her face.

He stepped towards her, as he brought his hand up to her face and lightly brushed the strands away from her eyes. Lya looked up into his eyes. He smiled slightly as he began to caress the side of her face, with his fingertips. She leaned into his touch, getting lost in the way he had made her feel. He gently ran his thumb across her lips and she softly kissed it. Before she knew what she was doing, she leaned forward and kissed him.

His lips felt soft and smooth as rose petals. Such a sweet taste that fulfilled her craving. She felt her lips tingle and a great, wonderful feeling run through her body. Time had felt like it had stopped and it was just the two of them. Floating to the heavenly paradise where they could be together. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach and she wondered if all his kisses were like that. If they were, she now knew why she had those cravings that itch to kiss him for all those years.

Lya pulled away, breathlessly. Her lips tingled and swelled, as they begged for another. She licked her lips as she could still taste his. Her pulse raced and her heart picked up speed, beating a million miles a second. She looked up at him and quietly she spoke the words, "I didn't want you to leave without kissing you first. I didn't want to regret not doing it, if by some chance something happens and I don't see you again." Tears fell from her eyes as she felt her heart break. Just thinking that something awful could happen, terrified her. Knowing that she could never see him again, be able to kiss him again or never experience the feelings she had right at that moment when he held her in his arms.

Legolas lightly touched her face, brushing the falling tears away. She turned away but he held her face in his hands and gently tilted her head up.

She looked deep in his blue eyes, getting lost in the feelings that ran through her mind and stopped at her heart. He smiled at her. He leaned in, closely, inches away from her ear. She could feel his breath against her neck, sending little shivers up and down her spine. She closed her eyes, as he whispered in her ear, "Do not worry my lady Lya," He said, lightly kissing her ear lope. She shivered and he only smiled more. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him, "You will see me again."

He kissed her ear again, before making his way to her lips. Tenderly he kissed her lips. Like fire to ice, her heart melted and her body trembled beneath his.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him even closer, not wanting any space left between them.

Legolas held her in his arms, letting the feelings, the great sensation, settled in his heart and through his whole body. He lightly ran his fingertips up and down her back. She shivered against him and he only pulled her even closer. He closed his eyes, letting the feel of her against him sink in as he let his mind wonder. He knew he had waited so long to finally have the one he loved. And he knew for the longest time that he had loved Lady Lya, but it was his stubborn heart that had made him wait so long to have her.

He knew from the moment he laid eyes on her, because she stirred feelings he never imagine he could feel for another. Always wondering what it would be like to have her touch him in the slightest ways, to kiss those pink lips of her or to have her lay next to him, to feel her body next to his. To wake up and be able to see her first thing in the morning or to see her last thing at night. But he was always afraid that if he acted on the wonderful feelings he felt inside for her, she would turn him away and he did not know if he would be able to handle such a terrible thing. But now he knew, deep down in his heart and soul, what he felt for her was truly real. And there could not be another to take her place in his heart. It was like she had completed him, for all he ever was searching for; he knew in his soul that he had finally found it, in her.

"The things you do to me, I do not understand, but it feels right," He whispered softly in her ear. "That you complete me and there could be no other that could take your place. You are my heart, my soul. You are my forever."

Lya felt the tears burn her eyes. No other had ever told her such sweet, caring, loving words to her before. She had felt the same. She had felt he too completed her. That he was her heart, her soul, her forever. Everything she ever wanted, she knew that she could find in him.

**ºººº**

Legolas could no longer control himself. He felt the fire burning in him. The need to feel more of her, not just her kiss or the feel of her body against his. He wanted more; he wanted to feel all that he could possible feel. The aching, throbbing feeling that stirred within him, he could no longer fight and he wasn't going to wait another minute, to have her.

He picked her up in his arms, Lya gasped with surprise as he carefully carried her to the bed. They stared deep into each others eyes.

Gently he laid her down on the soft mattress, not once did their gaze leave each other and he lay down next to her. He lightly caressed the side of her face, planting little butterfly kisses with each touch he made.

Lya closed her eyes, taking in his kisses, his touches. She felt her body weaken, as he kissed her neck. Quietly, she moaned with pleasure. Legolas smiled to himself as he heard the sweet sound of her voice.

**ºººº**

He helped Lya out of her dress. He smiled at such beauty. "_Oio naa elealla alasse'_," He whispered. Lya blushed a dark shade of red. She felt a little embarrassed, when she looked up and caught him staring at her. She started to reach for the sheets to cover her self, but Legolas stopped her. "_Lau_," He said, shaking his head. "_Lle naa vanima_."

He reached for her and she willingly went to him. He wrapped his arms around her and as softly as he could, he let his hands begin to roam her flesh. Kissing each spot he touched.

He gently leaned her back on the bed. Their eyes met for a second before he continued to touch and kiss what was his. Exploring and feeling every inch of her, every curve, and every ticklish spot he could find. Craving to touch more. To plant such beautiful images in his mind and heart of her silky, delicate body. To never forget what she looked like or how she felt against him on this special night.

Quivering, she trembled beneath his touch, pleading for him not to stop. Begging for him to take her to the full feeling of pure bliss. His touch was like ecstasy, a heavenly paradise that she did not want to leave. Not wanting this night to never end.

**ºººº**

Lya quickly helped Legolas out of his clothes, hating that such fabric was standing in her way. She let her fingers roam. Up and down his arms, feeling the muscles, only imagining how strong they could be, feeling her self grow weak as she could feel them around her, protecting her from any harm. She touched and explored as much she could, cherishing each touch she made. Feeling the incredible sensation, that embraced her, planting loving kisses over his damped chest. His skin tasted sweet and burned like fire, only making her hunger for more.

Legolas could no longer wait. He wanted her now, more then ever, more then anything he ever wanted in his long, lonely life.

He gently grabbed her into his arms and pulled her closely on top of him. He kissed her hard, but gentle, letting her know that he wanted more. She pulled away a little and looked down at him, surprised by his sudden demand. He looked at her and hoped that he did not scare her. That was the last thing he ever wanted to do. He would never be able to forgive himself if he ever hurt her in any way. She meant too much to him.

When he thought that he had scared her by the kiss he gave her, she smiled at him. She did not say anything to him only shook her head, letting him know that she wanted the same.

How could she not want more? He was everything that she could ever ask for. Sweet and caring and gentle. Perfect in every way that she could possible think. Gentle with his touches, knowing that it was her first time. Everything was perfect and no one could take that away from her.

He grabbed her around her waist and rolled them both over. He looked into her eyes and then he kissed her passionately. Arching her back to let him know that she wanted him now and that she could not wait another minute. And he did not make her wait any longer.

He lifted himself up and gently and carefully as he could be, not wanting to hurt her, their heart, soul and bodies joined together as one.

Lya moaned with pain and pleasure as she felt him deep inside her. But, soon any pain she felt faded and nothing but extraordinary pleasure remained. Letting him take her to an all new beginning and feelings. Tears of happiness and love fell from her eyes.

Legolas pulled her closer to him, smiling as she moaned again. He kissed her and kissed her again. He gently lifted her hands above her head, letting his fingertips glide down her arms, across her chest, cupping one of her breasts in his hand, feeling the softness of her skin and then back to her hands. Their fingers intertwined together, letting him self get lost in her smell, the sweet smell of woman, the way she felt against him, the way she made him feel.

**ºººº**

Lya began to tremble beneath him, as she felt herself ready to give in to all that she could. She gasped for air, shivering, feeling her body tingle as he tenderly kissed her, caressing her face with his fingertips. She never knew love could feel this way. So amazing and perfect. Her heart beat for his, her body begged for his touch, her soul wanted to be one with his. His love was all that she wanted and he gave it to her without any questions.

She clung to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, feeling herself floating away. To the sweet heavens she had been waiting for.

Legolas moaned as he felt himself draw near. His body began to shake as he could no longer fight the fire that burned within him.

She felt the warm sensation run through her body and she too gave in to the passion of their love.

**ºººº**

Lya curled up to him, their bodies still tangled up in each other, resting her head on his damped chest, trying to catch her breath. Her body, screaming out in delight, as the past few hours, still fresh in her mind, played over and over. She smiled widely as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her, pulling her closer to their owner.

Legolas smiled to himself. Lightly he caressed her arm, feeling her snuggle more closer to him. He kissed her softly on her forehead; he could feel her breathing returning to normal. He glanced down at her and felt his heart swell up with love. He knew in his heart that Lya was his and no one else's. He knew that if he came home from trying to destroy the ring, she would be waiting for him. And that made him know that he had to come home and not get himself killed in this dangerous mission. He had someone waiting for him and he was going to try everything in his heart and power to come back to her.

**ºººº**

Legolas looked up and noticed that the time had gone closer to when he had to be leaving. He sighed softly, looking down at Lya again; he could tell that she had fallen asleep. He smiled as he watched her sleep, noticing how peaceful and content she looked. He was going to miss her while he was gone, but he knew that he had her close to his heart and that was all he needed to survive.

He carefully slipped out of bed, trying not to wake her, and started to put his clothes back on. He sat on the edge of the bed and started to put his boots on, not knowing that Lya was awake and watching him.

"Time?" She softly spoke. He turned his head and met her eyes.

"Yes," He said.

Lya laid there for a second, trying to fight back the tears that were waiting to be free. She pulled the sheet over herself as she sat up and looked out the door. The sun was high up in the bright blue sky and there wasn't a single cloud in sight. A few hours had past and it felt like she didn't have enough time. There could never be enough time in one night to express her love to him, to let him know how much he meant to her, how much she loved him.

She quickly turned away from the door, looking down at the floor as she felt the tears fall. Legolas got up and walked over to the other side of the bed and sat down. He tilted her face up with his fingers. Their eyes met, lightly he brushed the fallen tears away as he whispered, "Do not cry my love, we will return. I will return," and he softly kissed her. All her pain she felt in her heart slowly made its way out and all she could feel were the feelings he created inside of her.

"Come back to me in one piece," Lya whispered, as she wrapped her arms around him.

Legolas drew her closer to him, getting the feel of her one last time. "I will."

**ºººº**

Lya pulled away and looked up at him with watery eyes. She knew that at any minute, she would begin to cry again, trying her hardest to fight the urge, the need to cry, she told him that it was time for them to leave.

Legolas stood up and reached his hand out, Lya took it and he helped her out of bed. She grabbed her evening dress from the floor and began putting it back on. When she knew that she looked half way decent, she took his hand and the two left, walking down the stony pathway to where they will be saying their good-byes.

**ººº**

**Translations:**

_Oio naa elealla alasse'_-Ever is thy sight a joy

_Lau_-No

_Lle naa vanima_-You are beautiful


End file.
